


Watching Miraculous Ladybug

by Songheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songheart/pseuds/Songheart
Summary: What happens when the Miraculous crew finds themselves in a room?A room filled with beanbags and cushions but that's not the focus.They watch their own show of course!...Oh gosh





	1. The Start, and Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> yay I finished.  
> it took to long.  
> but it's pretty cool, to me

 

Marinette woke up. She wasn't even in her room, or even in her house! She shook her head, trying to clear the tiredness. She looked around the room, noticing she was on a beanbag. There were cushions everywhere, some Ladybug themed, some Chat Noir, some what seemed like Hawk Moth, some Volpina, some a green that looked kinda like a turtle, some with a bee pattern, and some blue, like a peacock. 

 _I hope Chat Noir comes because Ladybug can't at the moment. Darn, that cat better be fast!_ Marinette thought. Someone stirred beside her.

"Where are we?" She heard a voice. She turned to see  _Adrien freaking Agreste_ in the beanbag to her left.

"I, uh, I don't know..." Marinette looked to her right to see her best friend, Alya. She looked around to see the whole class had been kidnapped.

* * *

 

After a long while, and much confusion, everyone was finally awake.

 _"Hai."_ Everyone nearly jumped out of their beanbags.

"Who's there?" Alix demanded.

_"Don't worry. Try not to be very worried, anyway. I'm Songheart, feel free to call me Song, though. You'll be able to go back home to your families after you do a simple task."_

"Which is?"

 _"Watch a show. The show is called_ Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir _. It's about your class._ "

"Wait, are you saying Ladybug and Chat Noir are in our class?" Alya asked.

_"Yup! You see, in a different dimension, your lives are a show, the show I just told you about, Miraculous. It's very popular, so you're aware."_

"Of course it is, it has me in it, correct?" Chloe smugly asked.

_"Yes, it does have you in it. But everyone in my dimension seems to you. Anyway, the series is about 9 hours in all, so there are bathrooms and a kitchen at the back of the room. Feel free to throw the pillows at each other by the way. I'm doing this for a good cause. Yeah. I'm kind of obsessed with the show, I just find everything hilarious. I managed to get my best friend in the fandom, too. Have funnnnnn!~"_

"Uh, hello?" Marinette's voice got lost in the chatter that arose. 

"Ohmigosh Ladybug's in our class!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Hello? Ladybug, reveal yourself!"

"LADYBUG CAN I GET A SELFIE!" Yeah, that last one was mostly Chloe. Okay, it was only Chloe.

_"Wait, I forgot. Marinette controls the remote until someone steals it. Okay, now byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~"_

The remote materialized in front of Marinette.

"Cool."

"Let's start this!"

Marinette reluctantly pressed play on the first episode, called  _Stormy Weather._

* * *

 

 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ TV building]**

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ weather girl!**

 

"I remember this! Mireille won, I think." Rose exclaimed.

 

**The Crowd is loudly chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names**

**Aurore Beaureal: Hi!**

**Mireille Caquet giggles waving at the crowd.**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply.**

**[Marinette's Home]**

 

"Ugh, why do we have to focus on her." Chloe muttered.

 

"Because she's awesome." Alya shot back, hugging her best friend.

 

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**Marinette chases her but it too late and the Manon jumps away while Marinette dives into the sofa.**

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

**Manon: (giggles)**

**Marinette: Huh? Ah! Nnnngh...**

**She continues to chase Manon running into various objects.**

 

"Clumsy!" Chloe called. Marinette glared at her.

 

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!**

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

**Manon grabs Marinette hat again placing it on her head as she runs away.**

**Marinette: Ughh... Why did I agree to do this again...?**

**Tikki appears jumping up to hide behind Marinette's hair.**

 

"Girl, what is that?!" Marinette stayed silent, slightly sinking into her beanbag.

Adrien leaned in closer to the screen.  _Is that a kwami? It is, isn't it! She's...._ Adrien turned to look at Marinette.

 

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

**The doorbell rings and Tikki ducks back down into hiding**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...**

 

Everyone giggled, some, the ones who had ever been around Marinette whenever she was around Adrien, knew for sure that this was true.

 

**Marinette: Stop it.**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor? Marinette No, I just couldn't...say...no.**

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. Marinette Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Sound of banging pans)(Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

**Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

**Alya: grabs Manon in the air holding her up to imitate flying before she, puts her on Marinette's shoulders**

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

**[Scene KIDZ+ station]**

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ weather girl is...**

**The screen shows the votes Mireille's significantly taller than Aurore's.**

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore: (Gasps)**

**The crowd cheers excitedly.**

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore Ughh... (Leaves angrily)**

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

 

"What the heck!?" Alix exclaimed. "Rude!"

"I second that rude!" Alya responded almost immediately after.

 

**Annual cut to Hawky**

**Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.**

 

"Who's that!?" Alix asked.

"Hawk Moth." Both of the heroes responded together, both leaning in closer to the screen to get a better look at their enemy. They both looked at each other with a confused look.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Alya asked.

"Uh... I was there at the beginning when Hawk Moth first revealed himself, with the first akuma! Unfortunate timing for me..." Marinette muttered.

"Y-yeah! Me too." Adrien said.

"Really! You never told me!"

"Sorry..."

 

**A butterfly lands on his hand and he turns it into an Akuma releasing it into the landscape. As the screen shows Aurore getting into an elevator.**

 

**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!**

**The power in the elevator goes out sending Aurore falling to the ground with a gasp.**

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**The Akuma slides through the door.**

**Aurore swings her parasol around trying to defend herself from the bug but it flies into her parasol instead.**

**Aurore: Ngh! Ah**

**The power starts up again.**

**Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!**

**[Scene: Park]**

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**The background changes as Marinette begins to gush happily.**

**Marinette: Then, I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

 

The whole class burst out laughing. 

"Girl, I totally forgot about this! The- the little doodles make it hilarious!" Alya managed to get out between giggles. Marinette grabbed the nearest pillow, a Ladybug themed one, ironically, and shoved her face in it. She didn't dare look at Adrien.

 

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Photographer: (jumping around excitedly) Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see** hunger **in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

**Alya: Um, we could be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

**Adrien sees them, waves at them and Marinette freaks out in return.**

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.**

**Alya puts Marinette's hand down with an annoyed look.**

 

Someone in the room snorted, and everyone looked for the culprit.

 

**[KIDZ+]**

**Mireille is getting in an elevator. The door closes but opens again showing Stormy Weather.**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy** **front moving in right now!**

**She attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.**

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

**[Park]**

**Adrien is still in the middle of his photo shoot the photographer praises him.**

**Photographer: Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Photographer: Ngh! Silencio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

**[KIDZ]**

**Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.**

**She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast. She flies off.**

**[Park]**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**Manon: (baby doll eyes)**

**Marinette: Aw...**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**The scene shows the photographers pictures Adrien now looks bored and tired.**

**Photographer: Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (Runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Photographer: Si! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!**

**Alya runs to Marinette and Manon, who are on the merry-go-round thing.**

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

 

"And he never will be! _My_  Adrikins would  _never_ date someone like you." Chloe proclaimed.

"Chloe, stop," Adrien said firmly before Alya could even open her mouth. The whole class kinda stared at him.

 

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

**Marinette smiles and walks towards the photo shoot, but gasps as Stormy weather appears. She freezes Alya and Manon who are on the carousel.**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette runs over to an empty part of the park.**

**Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki** , **spots on!**

**Tikki flies into her earrings with a flourish as Marinette becomes Ladybug her civilian clothes become replaced by her suit.**

 

The class gasped. 

"You're- but- WHAT!?!" Alya gaped at the screen, having stolen the remote and paused the episode. Marinette poked her head out from behind her pillow.

"HOW? WHAT? I DON'T-"

"OHMYGOSH I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!" Yeah, that one was only Chloe.

"YOU'RE SO DIFFERENT, THOUGH!"

"HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZE MY BEST FRIEND!" The voices when on and on. Until one was louder than the rest.

"GUYS STOP!" The class fell silent. Marinette turned to see Adrien was the holder of the shout. 

"Don't you see you're making her uncomfortable? She was just Marinette a minute ago, no one really going after her except Chloe. Now, all of a sudden, the whole class is screaming at her! How do you think that makes her feel?" The class was silent for a couple seconds, taking in what he had said before a couple hums of agreement rose up. 

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette murmured. Adrien sat down. 

"Next time, think about how the person might feel." A new voice spoke up. The class turned to Marinette, and she shook her head. Tikki flew out of her bag. The class gasped again.

"Hey, you're that thing that helps her transform!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yes, a kwami. My name's Tikki. Now, please, think about how the person feels." Tikki said again. She floated down to rest on Marinette's shoulder. The class was silent. 

"So..."

Marinette reached for the remote, obtaining it once more, and pressing play.

 

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh?**

**Adrien runs over to a tree opening his bag to find it empty.**

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

**Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert**

**Plagg suddenly perks up flying over to the cheese.**

 

"... Dude..."

 

**Plagg: For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg** , **claws out!**

**Plagg flies into his ring, being taken away from his precious camembert as Adrien becomes Cat Noir. His clothes change to his hero costume.**

 

The class erupts again.

"YOU TOO!?"

"SERIOUSLY DUDE?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Adrien shrinks down. Marinette stands up.

"STOP!" She commands, a lot like Adrien had a few moments ago. The class quiets.

"Thank you, my Lady." Adrien murmurs. Marinette's cheeks turn a bright red. She turns to Adrien.

"And you! I thought you were innocent!" Adrien just blinks in response. Everyone laughs excluding the heroes. Marinette crosses her arms.

"Sorry...?" Adrien's words sounded more like a question.

"Oh, come on, give the kid a little break!" Plagg flies out from the inside of Adrien's jacket.

"This is  _so_ going on the Ladyblog." They all turn to Alya.

"No, Alya, you can't!" Marinette exclaims.

"I'm sorry! I have to..." Alya looks down. Marinette sighs.

"Fine... Let's just continue watching this show so we can get out." Marinette fell down onto her beanbag.

"Continuing what I was saying," Plagg started. "You can torment my chosen after the break, that should be fun."

"PLAGG!"

 

**The scene changes back to Ladybug running across the park.**

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Ayla's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

**Ladybug tries to use her** yoyo **as a cake wire cutter but fails** sliding **off and Hitting Ladybug in the head making her fall over in a very Marinette like manner. Ladybug Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Dah? Uh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?**

 

"HOW DID I NOT REALIZE!?" Alya stared in shock at the screen. Marinette giggled.

"I have a feeling you're going to be saying that a lot today."

 

**Stormy Weather begins to leave but is interrupted by Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 

The whole class groaned.

"Are we seriously going to have to go through those puns for the whole day?" Nino asked.

"What are you complaining about? I'm going through them twice!" Marinette exclaimed.

"My Lady, you wound me!" Adrien said dramatically.

 

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Chat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

 

More groans were heard.

 

 

**Stormy Weather fires a ballast of wind at him with a deadpan look. Chat is blown away hitting a few cars in a game of human pinball.**

**Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!**

 

The class erupts with laughter.

"You're- you're a human pinball!" Kim exclaims between laughs.

"Well, it wasn't fun for me." Adrien stated.

 

**Ladybug appears and helps him up.**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

**Chat Noir: Why thanks,** m'ladybug **, but I had it covered. *tries to kiss her hand***

**Ladybug: Huh? *Pushes him away* No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.**

 

The class laughs at the two heroes little relationship.

"Girl, I should totally make a list of all the times you've rejected  _Adrien_." Alya said.

" _Alya!"_

 

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!**

**She uses her parasol to create lightning, the sky turns gray as thunder crashes. Ladybug tackles Chat Noir out of the way and so the two roll away, Chat landing on top of Ladybug. He blinks then grins (you know that grin).**

 

"DUDE! WHAT IS THAT GRIN?"

"Uhh...." Adrien looks at Marinette. Marinette looks away. Adrien frowns and looks back at Nino, who is waiting for an answer.

"Would you take just something as an answer?"

"No." Nino responds. Adrien grumbles.

"Oh, come on, Nino! We all know Chat likes Ladybug! It's obvious!" Alya exclaims.

"Uh- Bu- Eh- Uh- ALYA!" Adrien's cheeks grew pink. The class laughed, not used to seeing this as a side of Chat Noir. Marinette shook her head after hearing the conversation.

"Silly kitty..." She murmured. Alya grinned after hearing the words.  _The ships are getting ready to set off._

 

**Chat's rebuffed with an annoyed frown and Ladybug turns his face to look at the akuma**

**Chat Noir: Whoa!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Chat Noir: *grins* You just won yourself a** **cat fight!**

**Stormy Weather: Black Ice!**

**The two heroes are blown away, Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab onto a lamppost.**

**Ladybug: *catches Chat by the tail* Gotcha!**

**Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it angrily.**

**Chat Noir: A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (grabs Chat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

**Chat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Stormy Weather shoots another blast of wind towards the two heroes.**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: You again!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: *get blasted away* Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**The two jump and flip to avoid cars.**

**She sees a bus about to crash into them, the hero grabs Chat Noir and uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir's head.**

**Chat Noir: Ow!**

**Ladybug: (giggles)**

**The scene goes back to show Alya and Manon still trapped in ice.**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, Uni! *hears ice cracking* what's that?**

**Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Mwahahaha! *Chases Manon* *ice cracks more* Wanna hear a story?**

**Scene changes back to the city where the hero's and villain are fighting.**

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.**

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, *winks* but thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather: Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Chat Noir sees a cardboard cut out of Aurore.**

**Chat Noir: Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 

"So you recognize the akuma, which you've barely ever seen before, but not your own partner, whom you see every other day, and every freaking day at school!" Alix stated.

"Uh... It's magic?"

 

**Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one there.**

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**Stormy Weather laughs evilly and fires a lightning bolt to a light, making it fall nearly hitting them. The room building goes dark.**

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

**Ladybug trips and falls unable to see in the dark.**

**Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

**LadybugL Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

**He grabs her hand pulling her forward.**

**Chat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**The screen changes back to show Alya and Manon still trapped.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

**Manon: (laughs)**

**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep. (Ice is approaching) Hurry up, Ladybug...**

**The scene changes back to the Kidz building were Chat Noir is still leading Ladybug with his night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**

**Chat Noir: Duck!**

**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reach the top of the building, still holding hands.**

 

"Aw, they're holding hands!" Rose cooed. The heroes cheeks flushed pink.

 

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!**

**She makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol.**

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just--(sees Chat Noir still holding her hand)**

**Chat Noir: Heh-heh...**

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!**

**The screen glows red and pink while Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.**

**Ladybug: A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail!**

**A hailstorm appears while** **Chat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.**

**Chat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug uses her lucky vision showing various objects such as a pipe, vent, beam and towel glow red and black. She looks up at a** sigh **that glows red as well before turning to Chat Noir.**

**Ladybug: See that sign over there? Check it out."**

**Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

**Stormy Weather attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.**

**She breaks the parasol over her knee and the Akuma flies out.**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!**

**(She captures the akuma and purifies it)**

 

"Is your weapon a yoyo?" Kim asked.

"Er, yeah."

"Cool!"

 

**Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**She throws the towel up as the cleansing light goes through the city causing it to go back to normal.**

**The scene changes back to the park where the ice holding Manon and Alya melts**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Of... Taekwondo... The princess kissed her prince charming and...**

**Manon** : **They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

**[KIDZ]**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

**The scene changes back to Hawky's layer as he goes back into hiding.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!!**

 

"Good luck with that!" Alix shouted at the screen.

"I would suggest not to say good luck to the bad side." Adrien said.

"What."

 

**[Park]**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon** **and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon** : **I know what your secret is!**

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

**Manon** : **Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 

"THAT'S IT, I'M BLIND" Alya threw her hands up in the air.

"I agree with that." Marinette responded.

 

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!**

**She hugs Manon.**

**Manon** : **Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Photographer: (Looks at Manon) Wait. Who is that angel?**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)**

 

"Well then..." Marinette looked at Adrien. Adrien looked back at her. They sat in silence for a few moments before a voice spoke up.

"That's it! I'm sorry, I'm joining this." A voice said. Everyone looked around for the culprit. A girl jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hi!" Mostly everyone scooted away from her. She sighed.

"Relax, I'm a normal girl. Well, a time traveling, teleporting, dimension going, alternate universe visiting girl.... Yeah, not normal. I apologize." The girl moved some hair out of her face, only for it to fall back into place. She rolled her eyes. 

"Stupid hair..." She muttered.

"Who... who are you and why did you drop down from the ceiling!?" Alya demanded.

"Oh yeah... I'm Melody, and I dropped down from the ceiling because I can teleport, travel through time, go to different dimensions, and visit alternate universes. So, I found out about this one and had to visit!" The girl, Melody, answered like it was an answer that made total sense and wasn't crazy sounding. This statement was false, it was all of the above.

"What..."

"Anyway, I believe two of you have some things to talk about." She stared pointedly at Marinette and Adrien, and they both blushed.

"Go on! The rest of us can wait." The two heroes looked at each other then left in the direction of the kitchen to talk. Melody clapped her hands together when they left. 

"Now, let's see what we can do here."


	2. Pillows and Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the first part of the origin episodes. What's this? A war? Hmmmm certainly seem interesting, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for doing the origin episodes so soon, but they're my favorite and really fun to write reactions for! I also brought Lila in, so sorry if her reactions don't fit her personality, but I felt like I had to. They would fit her personality if we knew more about her. But yeah, read this and have fun with it. See ya at the end :3

In the kitchen, it was kind of awkward. 

"I can't believe you've been right under my nose this whole time." Adrien muttered.

"Same here." Marinette responded. They stayed in silence for a few moments. 

"We've been dancing around each other for so long." Marinette said. Adrien laughed.

"True."

"... It'd be hard not to hide it now..." Marinette murmured quietly to herself.

"What?" Marinette sighed. 

"I've had a crush on you as Adrien for a while now, kitten." Adrien had known this, you know, cause Stormy Weather, but that didn't stop the grin from coming to his face.

"That's great, because  _I_ have a crush on my Lady." Adrien stated. Marinette shook her head.

"We're not the same..."

"What do you mean, of course, you are!"

"No, I'm not. I'm clumsy and can't do anything right, Ladybug makes me stronger."

"Mari... It's just a mask. You're still you under it. Brave, helpful, smart,  _cute._ " Marinette's cheeks flushed pink. "Trust me, my Lady. I fell in love with who was under the mask." Adrien pressed. Marinette sighed.

"..."

"Hey, lovebirds, there's a fight going on." Plagg phased through the door.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time. They hurried out the door.

 

"Surrender!"

"Kimtopia will never surrender to Melodia!"

"So be it! Melodia, attackkkkkkkkkkkkkohhhhhhhh hi Ladybug, Chat." 

Marinette and Adrien gaped at the scene before them.

On the left side of the room, Kim, along with Max, Ivan, Mylene, and Nathaniel had a small pillow fort.

On the back wall, was Alix, with Rose, Juleka, Chloe and Sabrina (the last two weren't doing anything) were in a slightly bigger pillow fort.

Finally, on the right side of the room, with beanbags surrounding it, was a pillow... well, castle! Melody, Nino, Alya, and one other boy that the heroes didn't recognize stood outside it.

"You come to join Melodia?" Melody asked.

"As if! They're joining Alixland!"

"No! Come on, join Kimtopia." The heroes looked at each other.

"Maybe we'll make our own, for the heroes," Marinette stated.

"Wait, that won't work! Then Melodia won't have a leader!" Melody exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh... yeah.... Connor, come on, we need to talk about stuff." Melody tugged the other boy into the kitchen.

* * *

 

_What Happened While Marinette and Adrien were gone-_

"Now, let's see what we can do here." Melody said. She glanced around the room.

"How did you even get here?" Max asked.

"Well, I found out about this one, and chose to visit, like I said before. Speaking of that,  _Connor get your butt down here."_ Melody looked up at the ceiling, at the spot where she had jumped down from.

"How about no." A voice responded. The class looked at the ceiling, trying to look for the holder.

"How about I'll leave you in this dimension then."

"Nngh, fine." Connor jumped down next to her. "Ya happy?"

"Yes. Everyone, this is Connor! My partner." Melody exclaimed. The class looked confused. Melody sighed and looked at the ground. She noticed the pillows in a different way. She picked a couple up, while the rest of the class broke into chatter. Melody looked at Connor.

"I have an epic idea."

"I'm not going to be able to get out of going with the idea am I."

"Nope. We're making a pillow fort." Melody collected a bunch of pillows and pushed all the beanbags to the right wall. The class was too busy enveloped in their own conversations to notice. Melody moved some of the beanbags so they were the outline, then put some pillows right next to them, then more beanbags on the other side. She stacked the pillows, with Connor helping, and eventually made a strong castle out of pillows, with a lot of pillows left over. She walked outside of it, placing a flag that had a treble clef and said 'Melodia'. The class looked at them, and some gasped.

"You will all join Melodia!" Melody exclaimed.

"No way, it should be called Alixland!"

"No, Kimtopia! I'm making my own."

"Me too!" Alix responded. 

"Max, Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, I call you for Kimtopia!"

"Then I get Rose and Juleka."

"Nino, Alya, join Melodia!"

"Why should we?" Alya asked.

"I have info about Ladybug."

"Nino, we're on Melodia's side." Alya tugged Nino over to Melody and Connor. Chloe and Sabrina were left.

"I guess, for fair teams, Chloe and Sabrina should be with me..." Alix muttered.

"Wait, then Melodia would be the only one with only 4 people," Kim responded. Melody giggled. 

"We've got it covered. Nimmi, wanna join Melodia?" A monkey kwami flew out from inside the Melodia fortress. 

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Hey! You're one of those... uh, kwemi things."

"Kwami. And yes, Nimmi is. He's my kwami." Connor answered.

"Wait, you're a superhero too!?"

 

While they talked, Alixland and Kimtopia assembled their fortresses and used white pillowcases, supplied by Melody, to make their flags.

 

Melody looked towards Alixland and Kimtopia. 

"Melodians, grab the ammo, the others are almost ready to fight!" She declared, grabbing some pillows. Alya, Nino, Connor, and Nimmi (who could only grab one but whatever) grabbed some as well. 

"Alixlanders and Kimtopians, hear my proclamation as leader of Melodia! If you steal another land's flag, then they all join your land! Let the Pillow War begin!" She shouted, throwing pillows, as the rest of the Melodians did the same. The Alixlanders and Kimtopians grabbed the nearest pillows and threw them.

A pillow smacked Nimmi across the room.

A pillow managed to topple Kimtopia's flag, but they set it back up.

A pillow destroyed part of Alixland's wall.

 

"Alixland! Shall we declare a short truce and team up against Kimtopia?" Melody called. Alix discussed it shortly with Rose and Juleka.

"We accept." She answered. 

"Melodians and Alixlanders! A truce has been set, now we shall all team up against Kimtopia and defeat them!" Melody declared. More pillows were thrown.

 

Melody and the rest of the Melodians and Alixlanders were close to the flag.

"Surrender!"

* * *

 

_Current Time-_

 

 

Melody pushed open the kitchen door with Connor behind her. It closed behind them.

"Okay, so, the Melodians know you're a superhero, but no one else. No one else knows that I'm a superhero yet as well. We totally have got to surprise them!" Melody exclaimed.

"Are you crazy!? We are not just going to show our hero selves to everyone, are we?"

"Yes, I am crazy. But no, but desperate times call for desperate measures?"

"This is not a desperate time."

"Yes it is, Melodia is at war! Besides, it's only here and Marinette and Adrien's identities were just revealed, it'll lighten up the mood. Are you in?"

"I'm in." Nimmi said, popping up beside his chosen. 

"Nimmi! Anyway, I guess I'm in, too." 

"Great! Arril?" Arril flew out from being in her hair. 

"I'm ready!"

"Okay, Arril, snow fall!"

"Tail out!"

 

"Girl, you will not believe what I just found out about the newcomers!" Alya exclaimed. The kitchen door flew open. Mystic stood in the doorway.

"Do you mean the fact that I'm a miraculous holder?" The whole class gaped at the monkey. Mystic grinned.

"We have more than one secret you know..." He trailed off. 

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Like the fact that he's not the only one!" The class turned around to see a snow leopard miraculous holder with Kimtopia's flag in her hand. She giggled, running over to Melodia.

"Now, all Kimtopians are officially Melodians!" She declared, ripping the Kimtopian flag. Mystic walked up to his partner. The class was silent. Snowstorm sighed.

"Who... are you?" Alya asked. Snowstorm stared.

"... That's it, Paris is apparently blind in the  Miraculous world. It's obvious! Melody and Connor? Well, right now, Snowstorm and Mystic."

"You... you have miraculous?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Mmhm. I'm afraid you and Chat aren't the only ones around." Snowstorm did a hair flip. 

"But... how?"

"Well, you see, Master Fu decided more heroes were needed, so he opened up the Circle of Creativity. The snow leopard and monkey miraculous are the centerpieces. Anyway, Mystic and I got them! Tada!" 

The class was silent, unsure how to react.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome, now are we gonna get back to the Pillow War or what? Also, since the Kimtopians are now Melodians, Marinette and Adrien should join Alixland, so there will be two heroes on each side. No special powers. And, the truce is over, Alix." Melody stated.

 

Eventually, stuff happened and everyone got in positions, Ladybug and Chat Noir transformed and on Alixland's side. Snowstorm's tail flicked once.

"Melodians, attack!"

"Alixlanders, attack!" 

Pillows were thrown. Snowstorm moved the flag to inside the fortress.

Snowstorm moved the flag to inside the fortress.

"Mystic, guard the entrance." She commanded. She reached into her bag and pulled out her staff.

"Dude, what how does that fit in there?" Nino exclaimed.

"It's like an infinite bag." She used it to hit a pillow away. "Nice try, Ladybug." She picked 3 up and threw them, one hitting Ladybug in the face.

"It's on!" She declared, gathering pillows. Snowstorm noticed Chat wasn't on the battlefield. She turned around to see Chat sneaking up on Mystic. 

"Mystic, Chat alert! Right" She called. Mystic nodded. The monkey stopped Chat when he leaped. 

"Nice try. Snowstorm, pillow!" Snowstorm heard him and did a backflip out of the way.

"Thanks!" She grabbed it and threw it back at Ladybug, then snuck behind the others to get to Chat and Mystic.

"What should we do with him?" Mystic asked.

"We take him as our prisoner." Snowstorm declared, leading the hero to the "dungeon". She stuck him in a large cage.

"Protect the cage, Mystic! I have a plan!"

"Why do you have a cage?" Chat asked.

"I'm magic." Snowstorm responded, her tail flicking. She turned back to the fight. Her ears perked up and swiveled towards Alixland. She listened for any plans being made. 

"Hey, your ears and tail work too?" Chat said, noticing that little detail.

"Yes they do, and unlike your ears and belt tail, mine are real." She answered. "It's pretty cool. And I have a plan." She grinned. "Alya!" She called, beckoning her over. Snowstorm narrowed her eyes at Chat and walked to the other side of the Pillow Castle.

"I have a plan, and I need you to do this in order for it to work..." She told Alya the plan. "Tell the others to keep throwing pillows." 

 

"Hey, Alixlanders! We've got Chat and we're keeping him prisoner until you surrender." Alya shouted.

"We'll never surrender!" Alix declared.

"We don't need Chat." Ladybug added.

"Hey!" Chat exclaimed from his cage.

"Then we're keeping him, and we'll fight!" Alya answered. 

"Unless, of course, the fight is over." A new voice joined the conversation, and the Alixlanders turned to see Snowstorm with the flag. 

"But it won't be!" Alix shouted, charging at her. Snowstorm jumped right over to her and ran to Melodia, ripping the Alixland flag. 

"But... how did you jump over me! You jumped like, 18 feet away!" Alix asked.

"Snow leopards are great jumpers. That's why I get the extra jumping ability." Snowstorm responded. Everyone turned towards Max for proof of this, and he nodded. 

"That's true." 

"See? Max knows his stuff." Snowstorm declared. She chuffed when someone pulled her tail. She spun around to see Ladybug.

"That tail looks like a real tail, not like Chat's." She thought aloud.

"Yeah, mine's real, unlike Chat's belt. Now don't pull it!"

"What was that?" Alix asked.

"What was what?" Snowstorm responded.

"What you did when Ladybug pulled your tail."

"Oh, that was a chuff."

"What's a chuff."

"Well, snow leopards can't roar, instead they chuff."

"Oh..." Alix still looked confused. Snowstorm dug into her bag. 

"Uh... where did I put the key to Chat's cage..." She muttered.

"Snowstorm! You  _lost_ the key!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Eheheheh.... Chat use Cataclysm on the cage I can't find the key."

"Okay.  _Cataclysm!_ " Chat destroyed the cage. 

"Oh, here it is!" Snowstorm picked up the key, located on a table.

"... Snowstorm. Are you freaking serious." Mystic rolled his eyes.

"Oops." The snow leopard's tail curled upwards.

"Anyway, the Pillow War is over, so might as well just.... Snow melt!" Snowstorm detransformed into Melody once more. She grinned when everyone looked a bit surprised.

"It's not that surprising." Melody murmured. Chat's ring beeped for the fifth time, and the transformation dropped.

"Oh shoot!" Adrien stood in his place after Plagg flew out of the ring. Plagg fell into Adrien's hands.

"I'm too weak, I can't moveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Oh please, Plagg. As if!" A new voice spoke. Everyone looked towards Melody, confused. She stepped out of the way to show a snow leopard kwami.

"Everyone, meet Arril." Arril surveyed the class, then flew over to Plagg, who was flying now. 

"Arril! I haven't seen you in so long!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Agh!" The class turned to see Ladybug detransforming. Tikki flew out. 

"Er, sorry, Marinette, but I gotta see Arril!" Tikki flew over to Plagg and Arril. Arril grinned.

"Wait, you kwamis can drop the transformation?" Alya asked.

"You bet! By the way, I'm Nimmi!" Nimmi flew towards Arril, Plagg, and Tikki.

"Nimmi!" The two original kwamis exclaimed.

"Ugh, this is so confusing..." Marinette muttered, assuming that Nimmi was Connor's kwami seeing that he had detransformed.

"Let's watch the rest of the episodes!" Melody declared. 

"Hm, okay, what's next, Bubbler?" Adrien asked, looking at the screen.

"Just saying, bubbler is a Wisconsinite word. It means water fountain."

" 'Wisconsinite'?" Max echoed, having never heard the word.

"Yeah! You see, I come from the United States, from the state of Wisconsin. People from Wisconsin are Wisconsinites. Bubbler is our special word that basically only we use. I grew up saying bubbler, and water fountain just doesn't sound right." She responded. "Also, Plagg, you would love Wisconsin."

"Why?" Plagg asked with a mouth full of camembert.

"Because, we make the most, and the best, cheese. We are the cheese state, aka known for our cheese. Every state is known most for something, and Wisconsin's is cheese." Melody responded.

"Adrien, we need to go to Wisconsin, now!"

"Eh- but- Plagg, we can't! We can't escape this place, and how would I even explain why I wanted to go to my father, let alone the fact he most likely wouldn't let me go!"

"We must."

"Uh, hello? Episodes?" Alya pushed.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna suggest we watch the origin episodes first, those are the best."

"THERE ARE ORIGIN EPISODES!?!?" Alya exclaimed, practically screeching. 

"Yes! They're epic."

"Well, I say we watch them in order." Marinette argued. 

"Well, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII have the remote."

"Wait, what?" Marinette looked surprised. Melody held up the remote. 

"Here's something to know, I like taking things sometimes. I always give them back, because I'm just joking around. It's not like Marinette's phone taking obsession." Melody grinned. 

"What? I do not have a phone taking obsession!" Marinette responded. 

"Adrien's phone in Copycat. Alya's phone in The Mime. Chloe's phone in Reflekta." Melody smirked when Marinette paled.

"Uhhhh....." 

"You're the one that stole my phone!?" Adrien exclaimed. 

"Back to episodes! I say Bubbler."

"Okay." Melody responded, using the remote to go to the first origin episode and clicking play.

"I said Bubbler!"

"Again, I have the remote."

* * *

 

**_[Scene: Hawky's Lair]_ **

* * *

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race.**

 

"Wow, there are so many! I want one!" Alya exclaimed.

"Well, there are more than just 7. Do you see the snow leopard and monkey miraculous on there? There are bunches of Circles. Each miraculous has a kwami, like Tikki, Plagg, Arril, Nimmi, or Nooroo. In that Circle there is Tikki for the Ladybug, Plagg for the Black Cat, Nooroo for the Butterfly, Wayzz for the Turtle, Duusu for the Peacock, Trixx for the Fox, and Beea (I don't know it yet we're gonna have to wait for the name so I chose Beea mkay'kay?) for the Bee." Melody stated, causing heads to turn.

"How do you know all that?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, well, you see... In the world that the person that brought you here there is a big fandom for this show... I happen to be a part of it, don't judge me, I know I come from a Miraculous dimension but the show and the fandom... it's cool, okay? Anyway, I like to find out things about it and I found those out. Some of them I already knew, of course, but that's not the point." Melody responded, pressing play on the remote because she had paused the show.

 

**Nooroo: Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

**Villain (which is probably Gabriel Agreste, much of the fandom thinks so, you know): _(closes picture which appears to be Adrien's mom)_**

 

"Hey, wait a minute, what was that?" Adrien exclaimed, leaning in towards the screen to try and get a better look. Melody's eyes widened, and she struggled to not burst out what the majority of the fandom thought.

"Melody." Connor warned.

"I'm not gonna say it!" Melody shot back.

"Say what?" Adrien turned towards the two.

"Eheheh nothing.... nothing at all! Eh, turn your attention back to the show! Don't wanna miss something important, right?" Melody hurried out, turning back to the screen.

 

**Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 

 

"We do." Nino singsonged, trying to break the heavy mood that had rushed like a wave over the class. 

 

**Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

**Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: Yes, master.**

**Villain: _(puts on the brooch)_ Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! _(transforms into Hawky_  From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! _(laughs evilly)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: Master Fu's Shop.]_ **

* * *

**Wayzz wakes up and senses a dark power from the moth miraculous**

**Wayzz: Master, master! _(customer hears Wayzz, looks up)_**

**Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... _(begins pushing customer out door)_ Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! _(shows his Miraculous)_ Time to transform! Wayzz... _(doubles over in pain)_**

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

**Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. _(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)_**

 

Melody paused the show.

"¡Espere! Necesitamos a Lila aquí, ella debe saber lo que sucede! Después de todo, ella está en esto, también!" She exclaimed.

(If I put that wrong, sorry. I base Melody off of me, and I'm learning spainish, and in a few years I'm sure I'll know a lot more and be able to say something like this, but right now, I only know some, so I used Google Translate. If it's wrong, blame google.)

"Wait, what?" Connor looked confused, along with the rest of the class.

"Eheh... sorry, I'm learning spainish and it came out in spainish instead. I said that we need Lila, she should know what happens, and she is in it, too." Melody awkwardly said.

"Ugh, seriously? Why would we need  _her._ " Chloe scoffed.

"I just said why,  _Chloe._ Also, she has a crush on Adrien, correcto? I mean, along with many other girls but she's kinda a main character in Volpina, you know, being akumatised. But I just feel like she needs to be here. No one's stopping me 'cause I can teleport. Arril, let's go!" Melody exclaimed. Arril got sucked into her miraculous, and Melody closed her eyes.

Not a second later she was back, with Arril swirling out of the miraculous. Melody had Lila in hand.

"Welcome, Lila. We're watching a show called  _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ Take a beanbag, there are many left over, and just watch. I feel like you deserve to watch this." Melody said to a confused Lila. When Lila didn't move, Melody pushed her over to a beanbag and pressed play on the show again. Marinette groaned, because of the obvious reason that she just didn't want Lila there.

* * *

**_[Scene: Dupain-Cheng house.]_ **

* * *

**Marinette's phone is ringing**

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

 

"Late even before you got the extra load." Alya mused.

"Wait, what?" Lila asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alya responded with a grin.

 

**Marinette: _(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)_ Got it, mum! _(Walking down stairs)_ Coming! I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again. **

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

 

"Yes, unfortunetly." Marinette deadpanned.

 

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! _(Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)_**

**Tom: _(singing as he works)_**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

 

"Hey, I don't remember getting those!" Nino exclaimed.

"You didn't want them after what happened to them." Marinette responded.

"Why?" 

"I got one." Alya boasted.

 

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. _(Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)_**

**Marinette: _(giggles)_ Thanks. See you tonight!**

* * *

**_[Scene: Out on the street.]_ **

* * *

**Marinette trys to cross the street but a car going by stops her.**

**Marinette: Uff... _(Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming)_ Uuuhhaawh? _(Grabs Master Fu by his hand and helps him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)_**

**Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

**Marinette: _(People step on the content of the box)_ Don't worry, I'm not a stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

"Ohhhhh..." Nino murmured.

 

**Master Fu: _(Grabs and eats one)_ Mmmh. Delicious!**

**Marinette: _(School bell rings)_ Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! _(Runs towards the school)_**

**Master Fu: _(Looks at miraculous box)_ Thank you very much, young lady.**

* * *

**_[Scene: College Francoise Dupont]_ **

* * *

**Miss Bustier: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? _(Nino sighs, picks up his things, and walks to the front)_**

**Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Melody mimicked Chloe.

 

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloe: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloe: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, _this_ is going to be _my_ seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

 

Adrien gasped in fake horror.

"You didn't recognize me, my lady! I'm hurt!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

Lila looked confused as heck.

 

**Chloe: _(She and Sabrina laugh)_ Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

**Chloe: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. _(walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand)_ Come on.**

**Marinette: _(trips and falls, the rest of the macaroons fall out except for one)_ Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

 

Nino frowned. 

"Why did you have to have such bad luck that morning, Mari?" Nino muttered, causing Alya to laugh.

 

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. _(Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone)_ She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. _(pointing at Chloé)_ Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: _(grabs a macaroon from the box and splits it in half and gives one part to Alya)_ Marinette.**

 

"AHA! You didn't get one, you got a half!" Nino exclaimed with a grin.

"Still more than you got." Alya shot back.

 

**Alya: Alya.**

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloe: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the school]_ **

* * *

**Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie stops him**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! _(sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)_**

 

"You sound like a princess, dude!" 

"Oh my gosh, he does!" Marinette exclaimed between giggles.

"But father, this is what I want to do!" Melody mimicked in a high pitched voice.

 

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

* * *

**_[Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom]_ **

* * *

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

 

"I missed the best part of the day! Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" Plagg chanted.

 

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**_(Ivan walks away angrily.)_ **

* * *

**_[Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.]_ **

* * *

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 

"Who's that guy with the metallic suit and the butterflies?" Lila asked.

"Hawk Moth." Adrien, Marinette, Melody, and Connor answered.

* * *

**_[Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. ]_ **

* * *

**Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock.**

**_(The akuma flies into the note and infects it)_ **

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. _(Turns into Stoneheart)_**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. _(Stoneheart crashes through the door)_**

 

"Well, he certainly did." Melody mused.

* * *

**_[Scene: Library.]_ **

* * *

**The students hear Stoneheart on the cameras.**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

 

"No dip, Sherlock." Lila muttered. But Marinette didn't hear her, she was too busy laughing at something Adrien was telling her.

 

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

 

"And thus, the Ladyblog began." Nino said in a low voice. Alya punched him in the arm lightly.

* * *

**_[Scene: Agreste Mansion.]_ **

* * *

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

 

"Coty." Max answered matter-of-factly.

 

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Coty before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**   
**  
Gabriel: _(To Adrien)_ You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

 

"Welp, I know who not to trust with a secret." Nino muttered.

 

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

 

"Again with the princess thing." Melody stated, causing giggles to arise, even from Marinette, much to Adrien's disappointment.

 

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– _(Adrien runs off)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: Somewhere, I'm not quite sure.]_ **

* * *

**(outside)**

**Lt Roger: Ready? Fire! _(The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)_**

**(on TV)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all citizens to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**   
  
**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on- Er, I mean, the other arm.**

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's Room]_ **

* * *

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school...**

 

"You make it sound like that happens every year." Melody voiced.

"You don't wanna know..." Marinette answered.

 

**Marinette: (sees _a little box)_ Huh?**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the boxes and they glow)**

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

 

"Beautiful, 10/10." Melody stated over her laughter. "Especially compared to Adrien's reaction!"

"What's that?" Lila asked, even more confused.

"You'll see." Marinette answered.

 

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug-mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

* * *

**_[Scene: Adrien's room.]_ **

* * *

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

 

Melody's laughter started up again.

"Ah, always funny to watch. Also, lemme just say, I want that room. It has a freaking zipline, a climbing wall, skateboard ramps, and a small library! Oh, it would be so awesome to have a library in my room!" Melody exclaimed.

"Really? You don't strike me as the type to love reading." Adrien answered.

"Ah, but I do! It let's you go to a whole new world that you never knew existed! It let's your imagination fly!" Melody exclaimed, her eyes getting a new spark in them.

"Bleh." Chloe murmured, sticking her tongue out. Melody narrowed her eyes at her.

"Shut it, Chloe, I didn't ask for your opinion."

 

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky.**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

 

 

"Seriously, Plagg? Always thinking with your stomach." Tikki sighed.

Lila jumped out of her beanbag upon seeing the kwami in real life, at least, she assumed this was real life, maybe it was a dream...

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's room.]_ **

* * *

**Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

 

"You know she can just phase through, right?" Adrien muttered.

"I didn't know that then." Marinette grumbled.

 

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

* * *

**_[Adrien's room.]_**

* * *

  


**Adrien: _(catches Plagg)_ I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? _(Adrien shakes his head no)_**

 

"So helpful, Plagg." Adrien muttered.

 

**Plagg: Good. Now, got anything to eat? I'm starving!**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

**Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! _(phases out of the glass)_ I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

* * *

**_[Master Fu's Shop]_ **

* * *

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

**Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. _(Closes the box)_**

Melody covered her mouth with her hand.

 

"Wait, what does that mean, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

 

"Uh... Nothing important." Tikki answered

 

"Nnnngh...... Agh! Tikki, I must know! Does he mean the moth or peacock miraculous?! It doesn't seem to me that he means the moth because that was lost, surely that wouldn't be a mistake by Master Fu. But the peacock is missing! And... it just happens to be in Adri-" Melody was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

  
"Melody! He's right there!" Connor exclaimed. Melody frowned, taking his hand away from her mouth.

 

"Oh right, sorry... I feel the need for answers... the majority of the fandom believes it, apparently...." Melody trailed off, taking out the remote and pressing play again. 

 

* * *

**_[Marinette's room.]_ **

* * *

**Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes!**

 

"Aww, you were thinking about me!" Alya exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

 

**Marinette: She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

* * *

**_[Adrien's room.]_ **

* * *

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

* * *

**_[Marinette's room]_ **

* * *

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture! And what's that charm thing again?**

 

"The yoyo?" Kim suggested.

 

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**Marinette: Spots on? _(The earrings activate)_ Whoa! What is happening?! _(Turns into Ladybug, not the usual transformation sequence)_**

 

Melody bursted into a fit of giggles.

"So unsure of yourself and confused! And then there's Adrien."

Lila gaped at the screen.

"You're Ladybug!!!! And then... that means... Adrien is Chat Noir!?" Lila exclaimed.

"Yup!" Melody answered for them. "Now you know! It's a small world, isn't it?"

* * *

**_[Adrien's room.]_ **

* * *

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! _(enters the ring)_**

**_[ Transformation Sequence ]_ **

 

"Hah! Adrien was born ready for this moment!" Melody doubled over in laughter.

"Well, I was ready to see the world outside my home for once!" Adrien protested.

"I never said it was anything bad."

 

**(Adrien turns into Chat Noir)**

**Chat Noir: Too cool!**

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's room.]_ **

* * *

**Ladybug: Uhh... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! _(sees the screen)_**

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: _(sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps)_ Alya?**

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! _(goes upstairs)_**

 

"Hah! That was a pun! That was totally a pun, whether you meant it or not!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette groaned.

 

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? _(grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)_**

**Chat Noir: _(while tightrope walking over his stick)_ I'm starting to get the hang of this. _(spots Ladybug falling towards him. They both get tangled up in the yoyo string)_ Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

 

"No way." Lila muttered.

 

**Chat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?**

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Ma... uhh... _(pulls the yo-yo and it hits Chat Noir)_ Madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

**Chat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

 

"Aw, the first nickname!" Alya teased. "Though, I can't tell if they've gotten better or worse."

 

**_(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Chat Noir sees a building falling and goes towards it)_ **

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Chat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. _(to herself)_ Trust yourself, trust yourself... _(uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: Parc des Princes.]_ **

* * *

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's boss now?**

**_(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)_ **

**Chat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 

"Is that an insult to my kind!?" Melody demanded.

"Your kind?" Marinette asked with a confused look.

"Yes, my kind. All the small people in the world." Melody responded, crossing her arms.

 

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

**_(Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)_ **

**Chat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... _(Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Chat Noir saves her.)_**

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

**_(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She jumps into the stadium and uses her yoyo to get in front of Stoneheart)_ **

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

**Alya: Yes!**

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

**Ladybug: _(Grabs his tail)_ Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 

"Ah, the tail thing!" Melody laughed.

 

**Chat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Chat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

**Chat Noir: _(uses his cataclysm to break the goal)_**

 

Melody clapped slowly.

 

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Chat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! Wait!**

**_(Chat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)_ **

**Chat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. _(Stoneheart throws him away)_**

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Chat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! _(A suit appears)_**

**Chat Noir: Super power?**

 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm was that an... an...  _insult?!? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN_ " Melody dramatically exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't have a crush on her yet." Adrien grumbled. "That was a couple minutes later."

 

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Chat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Chat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... _(uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.)_ This! _(grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Chat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)_ Don't resist. Trust me.  _(spins  and throws him at the Stoneheart)_**

**Chat Noir: This girl's crazy!**

 

Melody snorted.

 

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! _(Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)_ And now... Alya, the tap! **

 

"How did I not notice!? You knew my name! Ugh." Alya facepalmed.

 

**_(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)_ **

**Chat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 

Melody fake sniffled.

"And thus, the start of the neverending crush started." She wiped a fake tear away.

 

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Chat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Both: Pound it! _(Chat's Miraculous beeps)_**

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Chat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 

"The first time he called you his lady!" Rose exclaimed. Rose is cool. I think inside she's got ship names for everyone. 

 

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. _(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)_ "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."**

 

Alix elbowed Kim.

 

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 

"Even more evidence!" Alya groaned.

"Relax, Alya. We already know everyone in Paris is blind." (For anyone that may come from Paris, take no offence, this is just for the Paris in the Miraculous world. No other place. This does not apply to the real life Paris) Melody responded with a laugh.

"And 'Wisconsinites' aren't?" Alya shot back.

"Affirmative. I'll have you know, the first time I came here I recognized Adrien and Marinette as Chat Noir and Ladybug. The only reason I didn't recognize my own partner is because his eyes turn amber when he's transformed." Melody answered with a smirk.

"Wait, you have a miraculous too?!" Lila exclaimed, this day was getting more and more annoying.

 

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's room.]_ **

* * *

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

_**[Adrien's Room]** _

* * *

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 

"Aww." Rose giggled.

 

**Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

 

"Cheese is delicate." Kim asked.

"Yes! It's beautiful!" Plagg answered.

 

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

* * *

**_[Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.]_ **

* * *

"This makes no sense to me, there were like, 6 other Stoneheart's and there are what looks like thousands of akumas!" Melody exclaimed.

"You're right..." Marinette responded, tilting her head at the scene.

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's home.]_ **

* * *

**Sabine: Oh, my!**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

* * *

**_[Scene: Adrien's room. Also Marinette's room in this one but I don't feel like typing all those scene changes]_ **

* * *

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

 

"Your expression, Adrien!" Melody exclaimed.

 

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

 

"Can you guys, like, communicate telepathically?" Kim asked.

"Nope! Great minds just think alike!" Nimmi answered for the two kwamis. 

"Nimmi, he asked Tikki and Plagg." Arril murmured.

"Well, no one ever asks me anything." Nimmi responded. Arril laughed.

"Weird minds also think alike." Melody mused.

"Huh?" Marinette tilted her head.

"Hah, this is a funny story, once, during lunch at my old middle school, I, being the weird person I am, randomly asked my best friend if she was a dancing unicorn. She hadn't been paying attention and realized I had said something so she asked 'What? I was thinking about a dancing unicorn.'!" Melody bursted out in laughter when she finished speaking. The whole class looked confused. (it was a true story though, that really happened, that was hilarious.)

 

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into**

**Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 

Adrien hugged Marinette, causing her to blush. She may have suddenly gotten used to him being around, but he was still her crush.

"You're a great Ladybug." He murmured. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with anyone else."

 

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 

"No!" Chloe shouted at the screen. "I mean, it's not like I care." She quickly followed up with, trying to cover up that she was still a fan. This caused many eyes to roll.

 

**Adrien: So I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Marinette: If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! _(takes her earrings off)_ I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha--**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? _(puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer)_ I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

"Now everyone's sad." Melody mused. 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Hawky's lair.]_ **

* * *

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

 

"Well, screw him." Melody muttered.

"Wait, what? It just ends like that?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Relax, there's a second part to it.  _Purr_ sonally, I like the second part a bit more."

"Did you just make a pun?" Adrien asked.

"Yep! Also, I'm just gonna say, I like the second part better because, to me, it has the best Adrienette moment. And a pretty good LadyNoir moment, but not the best. That'd have to go to Dark Cupid."

"Wait, Adrienette? LadyNoir?" Marinette looked confused.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm sure some of the class has heard of Adrienette, and probably all of LadyNoir. I'm sure you ship Adrienette, Alya, and probably the majority of the class ships LadyNoir, or has, at least. Adrienette and LadyNoir are only two ships in the love square! There's also MariChat and Ladrien. Don't blame me, I didn't come up with the names. I think I like Ladrien best, I dunno why..."

"That's it, I'm gone." Marinette escaped from Adrien's arms and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait! I can tell you something about Adrien!" Melody called.

"What?"

"He  _purrs._ " Melody grinned. Adrien shrunk down in his beanbag.

"He does?!" 

"Mmhm!" Marinette turned towards Adrien.

"Here, kitty kitty, let me pet you."

"Noooooooo!" 

Stuff happened, and Marinette caught Adrien. She petted his head, causing him to purr.

"Oh my gosh, he does!" The class erupted in laughter.

"Dude, I wonder if he would chased a red dot!" Nino exclaimed between laughs. Melody grinned a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, he does." She responded, holding up a laser pointer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it cool? Was it fun to read? Did ya like it?
> 
> I must know if my writing is good =^.^=
> 
> Thanks for reading! The next part should hopefully come out soon! 
> 
> I'll try to update at least once per week, hopefully more.


	3. Chapter 3.5- A note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS WEEK I'M SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVE AN OLYMPICS THING AT SCHOOL I HAVE TO PRACTICE FOR I'M IN THE BAND PLAYING MY FRENCH HORN AND THERE ARE ONLY 3 OF US PLAYING SO IT WILL BE REALLY EASY TO HEAR ANY MISTAKES ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I AM IN A HORSE RACING THING TOO IN THE OLYMPICS PLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I HAVE A BAND CONCERT ON MONDAY AND A PROJECT IN MATH AND A  **LOT OF HOMEWORK** I'M SURE YOU KNOW THE FEELING. 

 

Summary: I HAVE TOO MUCH STUFF HAPPENING 

 

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN NOW I WILL GO BACK TO WORKING WHILE LISTENING TO HAMILTON THANKS FOR LISTENING I MEAN READING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh Dang it school


	4. Snow and More Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a snow controlling superhero and a class with a really annoying Chloe. 
> 
> What could go wrong?
> 
> Also more reactions.
> 
> Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alola! Thanks to @AesSedai (lol does the @ do anything I'm still a confused child on this website writing fanfictions and learning more about AO3) for the suggestion on my last chapter, saying that Mari might not like someone else used to being in charge. It's a simple idea, but also got me to realize that's probably true. Because for Mari, it's usually just her and Chat, and she's also the class president. And as Ladybug, mostly everyone sees her as the main superhero. so meow.

"Dude, I wonder if he would chase a red dot!" Nino exclaimed between laughs. Melody grinned a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, he does." She responded, holding up a laser pointer.

 

~~~Nyeh~~~

 

"Oh please no, Melody," Adrien begged.

"Hmmm.... nah." She held down the little button that made the dot appear. She moved it around a bit, Adrien struggling not to go after it. Eventually, the urge was too strong and he leaped after it. Melody moved the dot towards the wall, and onto the wall. Adrien, of course, ran into the wall making the whole class erupt with laughter.

"Hey, Marinette, catch!" Melody threw the laser pointer to Marinette. Marinette caught it and thus, controlled the dot, making Adrien run around the room.

 

Stuff happened, I don't know how to make a scene with a laser pointer interesting, and everyone was gasping for air having laughed too much. When the laser was turned off, Adrien stopped, confused. He realized he had been chasing it and glared at Melody. She hissed back at him. He took a step back.

"What? All I did was hiss."

"I didn't know you could hiss..."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. But, I'm a snow leopard. Part of the cat family. I have some cat-like qualities, but mostly snow leopard ones." Melody responded. 

"Like what?" Alya asked, wanting some more information.

"Well, like snow leopards I can blend in with my surroundings very well. I dunno why, I mean, there aren't any rocks around that would help me blend into but it works." Melody shrugged.

"What."  Alya looked confused.

"Okay, you know what? Arril, Snow Fall!" She transformed into Snowstorm. "Perhaps this will help me answer your questions." Her tail flicked.

"So, wait, is this like an interview?"

"Hmm... perhaps! Connor, join me." Snowstorm turned to her partner.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Alya said interview." Snowstorm answered.

"Fine," Connor rolled his eyes. "Tail out." Soon, Mystic stood instead of Connor.

"Okay, uh... you said before about how you were a part of the 'Circle of Creativity'. Why is it called that?" Alya asked, lifting up her phone to record.

"Well, for me, as the snow leopard, I have this infinite bag, so anything can go in it and it wouldn't get heavier nor would run out of space. It has a bunch of random objects in it, too. I have to be creative with the items in it. And this guy-" She threw an arm around her partner, causing Mystic to roll his eyes. "Has basically nothing."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"No need to say it like that," Mystic grumbled.

"Well,  _sorrrrrry._ " She muttered.

"Any special powers like Lucky Charm or Cataclysm?" Alya asked.

"Yup! Mystic here has none-"

"Unless Nimmi is keeping it from me." Mystic cut in.

"True. Anyway, I have the power 'Snowstorm'. I didn't exactly mean for my name to be the special power but whatever. It lets me create a big snowstorm, yeah I know, no way. But I can control it, and it still stays after I detransform so that's nice. Actually, it's not such a big snowstorm, I can make it small, and just cover something or someone with snow. It's kinda complicated." Snowstorm answered.

Alya desperately thought of more questions before brightening up as she thought of one. "Any more villains like Hawk Moth in your time?" She asked.

Snowstorm looked at Mystic before turning back to Alya. "... Yes. There are 2 working with him, unfortunately. Le Paon, who has the peacock miraculous, and Margay, who has the margay miraculous from our Circle. Honestly, couldn't Margay have come up with a more creative name! Anyway, I won't tell you about them because, uh, spoilers?" (BTW Margay isn't an actual villain going to be in the show, just an oc villain because I have most of my ocs story planned out XD. But Le Paon is confirmed, I believe.)

Marinette just watched, kinda annoyed because she wasn't the one that Alya wanted to interview. Sure, she was fine with the new heroes, but she was used to being in charge, being the class president  _and_ Ladybug. Most of the class was listening intently, wanting to find out what the new heroes could do.

Snowstorm jumped up. "Wanna see a demonstration of my special power?" She asked. This caused a bunch of positive hums and spoken yesses (? Is that the right word?)

Snowstorm took out her staff. "Snowstorm!" She called out, raising her staff. She twirled it around and brought it down to her chest. Almost immediately a small cloud appeared above her. Chloe laughed.

"That's all? Just a small cloud? I knew she wasn't _that_ impressive." Chloe stated. Snowstorm gave her a _'seriously?'_ look, and, with a flick of her hand the cloud expanded so it filled the whole room, and everyone yelped because of the cold chill that surfaced. Snowstorm twirled her staff and flicked it towards Chloe, making the whole of the cloud gather there to make a huge cloud right above Chloe.

"What do you think now? Don't underestimate me, Chloe." Snowstorm stated. Her miraculous beeped. Chloe was shivering, she tried to get away from it, but the cloud followed her. Snowstorm made the clouds go towards her Pillow Castle, the snow that was on the ground disappeared too. 

"Is your miraculous that bow?" Marinette asked, pointing towards the sky blue bow that was located near her bag, which was on her hip.

"Yeah." Snowstorm answered.

"That's in a really easy place to grab, you know," Marinette muttered.

"Well, I seriously didn't want to put it in my hair. I mean, I could... Perhaps that would be better, at least I wouldn't have to wear the skirt." Snowstorm answered her miraculous beeping a final time before detransforming her. She looked surprised for a moment then huffed. Arril flew out. The kwami looked tired.

"Sorry, Arril, I planned to detransform before I was forced to." Melody sheepishly murmured before pulling out a small bag of popcorn and handing it to her kwami. Connor detransformed as well, but on purpose, of course.

"... Okay..." Marinette muttered from her beanbag.

"Let's move on to watching the show!" Melody exclaimed, clicking on the next episode.

 

 

* * *

  ** _[Scene: TV Studio]_**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nadja: _(Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.)_ The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. _(A variety of pictures are shown.)_ Police have cordoned off the area.**

**Mayor: _(On television alongside with Roger Raincomprix.)_ We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. _(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_**

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

 

"Ooh I'm an angel now?" Adrien stated with a smug look. Marinette elbowed him. 

"Ow!"

* * *

**_[Scene: Marinette's home]_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tom: _(Turns around and puts an arm on Marinette's shoulder.)_ Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. **

**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? _(Marinette looks down in shame.)_**

**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. _(Holds piece of bread as a sword)_ Super Baker to the rescue!**

 

 

"Dude, I could totally see that happening," Nino said. Marinette nodded in agreement with a giggle, imagining her dad as a superhero, saving Paris.

 

**Marinette: _(She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.)_ Thanks, Super Dad! _(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: Adrien's home]_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? ( _Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.)_ Adrien?**

**Gabriel: _(Near the staircase and entrance of the home)_  You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!**

* * *

**_[Scene: Street to the school]_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

 

"Why does everyone seem to think school is bad?! I personally like all the subjects, art the best." Melody exclaimed, causing some heads to turn and give her an odd look.

 

**Adrien: You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

**Plagg: _(Sighing.)_ Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

**Adrien: You know what's strange? _(Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.)_ The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like it all day. That's strange.**

**Plagg: If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! _(Adrien continues his way to school.)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont]_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Alya: Ladyblog, _(Alya hands Marinette her phone)_ bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! _(Alya takes her phone back)_ Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

**Alya: She's gonna handle them. _(She says with assurance.)_**

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. _(Alya comes to a realization.)_ I know what this is about. _(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.)_ You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her.**

 

"Girl, you were way too nervous just for me saying that, how did I not notice!?" Alya exclaimed, causing Marinette to giggle. 

 

**_(a group is gathered around Ivan.)_ **

**Alix: So you really don't remember anything? _(she says this to Ivan.)_**

**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

**Chloe: Pff! _(Chloe scoffs at Ivan.)_ Once a monster, always a monster. _(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him.)_**

**Rest of the group: Woah (basically)**

 

 

"Like, did no one expect that as a reaction? It's not that odd that he stormed off." Melody observed. The students that had been there at the moment were quiet, not knowing how to answer.

 

**Chloe: Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Hawky's lair]_ **

* * *

 

**Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the school]_ **

* * *

 

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Inside the school]_ **

* * *

 

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart.**

**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so hight and mighty. _(blows a bubble at her)_**

 

Melody sighed. "The point that you didn't break Sabrina's dad's arm doesn't matter, Chloe." She complained.

 

**Alya: You little...**

**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscley monster!**  
  
**Adrien: Chloe?**

**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**

**_(All the other girls come and see him)_ **

**Nathalie: _(gets in the car)_ I'll handle it.**

 

"With the fact that she let Adrien get away, I'm not sure if she can." Alya muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Locker room]_ **

* * *

 

**Marinette: ...You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

**Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

**Marinette: But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

**Ivan: I could... write her a song?**

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive.**

 

Mylene smiled as Ivan wrapped his arms around her.

 

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: school hallway]_ **

* * *

 

**Chloé: Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

**Adrien: Thanks, Chlo. _(Sees Nino)_ Uh... Hey! Adrien.**

**Nino: You're friends with Chloé then, huh?**

**Adrien: _(Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat)_ Hey, what's that all about?**

 

Marinette flinched at the sight. "Sorry, Adrien..." She murmured.

"It's alright, it's all over anyways, right?" The blond responded, hugging her.

Melody watched, a smile tugging at her lips at the cute moment between the two. _Much better than what happened in my world,_ she thought with a sigh. Connor looked at her. 

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly 'cause the show was still playing. She nodded and turned back to the huge TV.

 

**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

**Chloé: Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

**Marinette: Oh! No reason... _(puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.)_ **

 

 

"WHAT!" Alya screeched. "You tried to give it to me?! Why?" The heroine's best friend demanded. Marinette flinched.

"Sorry... I really didn't think I was right to be Ladybug." Marinette responded softly. Alya sighed and flopped down into her seat. 

 

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**

**Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

**_(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)_ **

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

**Adrien: No, I was just trying to take this off!**

 

Marinette frowned. "Sorry..." She repeated her words from before to her crush. "You really were just trying to take it off..." She trailed off, looking into his brilliant green eyes, full of many different shades (ooh look we're getting detailed here.) like the color codes CEEB99, C7E290, C3DF84, AOC3D2, 90B05A, D6F5C9, and more. (the frick too detailed whatever I looked up a picture and went on palette creator so yeah I'm gonna be weird anyway) He smiled at her, the girl who was behind the mask, the only girl he had loved except for his mother of course.

"It really is alright, _Bugaboo,_ " He grinned. "We got over it, didn't we?" Marinette groaned.

Alix threw a pillow at them. "Too cheesy." She muttered. 

"Did you say cheeseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Plagg whispered, kinda creepy, from behind the pink haired girl. 

"Plagg, she said cheesy." Adrien rolled his eyes at his cheese loving kwami.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Melody loudly shushed the group, pointing to the screen.

 

 

**Marinette: Oh really?**

**_(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)_ **

**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? _(goes to his seat)_**

**Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

**Marinette: I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Alya: He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, and Chloe's buddy? Forget it.**

**Nino: Why didn't you tell her it was Chloé's idea?**

**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.**

 

"Weird way of asking someone to be your friend, Nino." Melody said.

"Like you could do better," Nino mumbled.

"I can." The snow leopard responded.

"How so?"

"I don't even ask. It's just a connection. Don't have to, we just know we're friends." Melody smugly responded. Nino huffed.

 

**Mylène: Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

**Ivan: I made this for you. _(starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song)_ Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!**  (Or something like that) **_(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor)_**

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Hawky's lair]_ **

* * *

 

**Hawk Moth: Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! _(The akuma flies and infects Ivan)_ This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return.**  
**_(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)_**

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Classroom]_ **

* * *

 

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: You say "present".**

**Adrien: Uh... Present! _(all the other students laugh)_**

 

"He's there." Plagg mewed.

"10/10" Melody remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you, but I already know." Adrien responded with a grin.

"You're welcome."

 

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?**

**Chloe: Present!**

 

"Unfortunetly, she's there." Plagg remarked.

 

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan.**

 

"He's there."

 

**Stoneheart: _(breaks the door)_ Present! Mylène? _(Sees Mylène and grabs her)_**

 

"She's there too."

 

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

**Chloé: _(calling her father on her phone)_ Daddy, the monster is back! _(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)_**

**Mylène; Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: Come on, let's follow him!**

**Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**Marinette: _(sees Alya's bag)_ You and Ladybug will be both better off without me.**

**Alya: If you say so!**

**Marinette: Wait! Your bag!**

 

"See? The fact that Alya didn't take her bag proves that you're meant to be Ladybug." Adrien exclaimed, causing the girl in his arms to giggle.

"Heh heh heh heh, Adrienette," Melody whispered to no one in particular.

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Locker room]_ **

* * *

 

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call.**

**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

**_[ Transformation Sequence ]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Chat Noir)**

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the school]_ **

* * *

 

**Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor. will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

**Chat Noir: And don't forget the superhero! _(hits him with his stick, but he grows bigger)_ Oh no. My bad.**

**Chloe: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

 

"WHATTTTTTT Did  _Chloe_ insult  _Adrien_? What has the world come to!" Melody dramatically exclaimed. 

 

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! _(The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir)_ Seize him!**

**_(Chat Noir tries to dodge them)_ **

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

 

Melody snickered. "That's always sounded so weird."

 

**Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too.**

**_(Meanwhile, Alya is going to where Stoneheart is, she sees Chat Noir)_ **

**Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**  
**Alya: What's she waiting for?**

**_(Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks a car that is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being grabs Chat Noir.)_ **

**Chat Noir: Let go, you blockhead!**

**Alya: HELP!!**

**_(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears)_ **

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

 

Melody paused the show, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Okay, how did no one see that?!" She questioned.

"Well, no one was there except Alya and she was trapped behind the car," Marinette responded, causing Melody to throw her hands up in the air.

"But, she was and wasn't!" Melody rewound the show a bit, to where Alya first got stuck behind the car. "Here she's stuck behind the car," She then wound to just before Alya shouts HELPPPPP. "Here she's above, with her head and arms on top of it, see? Then," She went to the moment they were at currently. "Now, apparently she's behind it again. Someone pleaseee explain."

No one responded. Melody sighed and continued the show.

 

**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! _(Marinette turns into Ladybug)_**

 

**_(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)_ **

**Ladybug; You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

**_(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Chat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time)_ **

**Ladybug: Sorry I was late.**

**Chat Noir: Have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?**

 

"The first joke." Melody teased.

 

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? _(Sees the stonehearts)_ But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

**Chat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?**

**Ladybug: _( tracks down Stoneheart)_ No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!**

**_(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)_ **

**Mayor Bourgeois: I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**Chloé: Daddy!!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome too! _(Throws Chloe, serves her right tbh)_**

**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-- _(Ladybug saves her)_ I didn't promise.**

 

"Lies," Lila muttered.

"Well, you're one to talk." Chloe shot back.

 

**Ladybug: What?**

**_(Chloé hugs her father)_ **

**Mayor Bourgeois: My little princess...**

**Lt Roger: We're clear to attack!**

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

**Lt Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

**Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

**Chat Noir: No. He's wrong because, without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me on this. Okay?**

**Ladybug: ...Okay.**

 

"Awww" Multiple voices chorused.

 

**_(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)_ **

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

**Ladybug: _(slow clap)_  Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! _(jumps up and uses her yo-yo)_ Time to de-evilize! _(uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear and catches the akumas. Chat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.)_ Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! _(opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)_**

 

Everyone clapped.

 

 

**Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

 

More awws were heard.

 

**Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**Mylène: Help me!**  
**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! _(climbs up the tower)_**

**Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

**Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

**Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet.**

 

Both Mylene and Ivan blushed.

 

**Chat Noir: Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**  
**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the tower)_**

**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

**Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! _(a parachute appears)_ A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Chat Noir: _(Gets thrown by a stone being)_ You sure you know what you're doing?**

 

"You say you love her but you still ask her if she knows what she's doing." Melody muttered.

 

**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! _(Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand)_ His hand! Get ready! _(starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses_** **_Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylene grabs onto him. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized paper and hits hit with his staff. Ladybug grabs it)_ **

**Ladybug: Home run! _(The akuma flies away)_ No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Huh? _(sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them)_ Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm! _(Uses his cataclysm to make a thingy, I don't know, come out. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)_**

**Ladybug: Gotcha! _(pulls the parachute out. Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people)_ **

**Chat Noir: Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

**Ladybug: Yeah... It's beautiful and amazing... It's...uh... Miraculous!**

 

"It's a pun!" Both Adrien and Melody exclaimed at the same time, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

 

**Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

**Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. _(gives the paper to Mylène)_**

**Mylène; _(reading the lyrics)_ Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle.**

**Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

**Chat Noir: Like us too. _(His Miraculous beeps)_**

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.**

 

"Rejected!" Melody called.

 

**Chat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady.**

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the school]_ **

* * *

 

**Alya: So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over... I'm way bummed.**

**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

**Marinette: Ooh... sounds exciting.**

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better. Finding out who's really under that mask.**

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

 

Alya groaned. "That was totally obvious."

 

**_(Meanwhile, in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien)_ **

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**Adrien: Yes, father.**

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again.**

**Adrien: Father, no-**

 

"Golden child talking back to his father?" Nino gasped in fake horror.

 

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! _(goes out of the car)_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Classroom]_ **

* * *

 

**Marinette: No, wait. _(They take their usual seat)_**

**Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

**Marinette: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!**

**Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! _(All the other students laugh. Chloe takes another seat angrily.)_**

 

Some people clapped. Melody shushed them.

 

**Alya: Good job!**

**_(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette doesn't talk to him)_ **

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

**Nino: Just be yourself.**

 

 "So, we'll finally see what happened." Alya murmured, paying close attention to the screen.

"Shush, Alya! The Umbrella Scene's coming up." Melody hurried out before squeezing her way through beanbags to get to the front, a silly smile plastered on her face. Some looked at her strangely.

 

 

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the school]_ **

* * *

 

**Adrien: Hey. _(Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella)_ I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me. **

**_(He offers Marinette his umbrella. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)_ **

**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

**Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!**

**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Ah... a friend... _(gets in the car and goes home)_**

**_(_ ** **_Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her)_.**

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

**Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

 

Melody giggled. "Even Master Fu ships it!" She sighed happily. This gained her more odd stares. 

"She has a shipping side she doesn't show to much, but it's really huge," Connor explained, even though no one asked. 

"Hey Melody, I have one more question," Alya said, looking at her.

"Ask ahead."

"Who was the most powerful akuma?" The reporter asked, causing the hero to freeze and look at her partner.

"Well, uh, in season one it'd probably be Puppeteer, oddly enough the 5 year old, but, uh, in all, from how much I've lived through... probably either Chat, Ladybug, or me..." 

**__** **_"WHAT_ ** **_!?!?!?!?"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien totally has a little crush on Marinette, no one can convince me otherwise XD
> 
> I didn't know how to end this one, so I just chose to end it with that. 
> 
> Also, if there are mistakes, blame Grammarly for not catching them.
> 
> I decided to include that interview so people could understand my ocs a bit better.
> 
> Adios! See you soon!  
> =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nnnnngh

OKAY PEEPS

 

I should be back in a couple of days. Updating every week.

 

If you want to know I've been getting A's if ya care

 

Honestly I never study yet have an A in everything and I feel if I studied I'd get an F XD

 

Anyway, I should be back to a normal updating schedule next week.

 

Thanks for your patience~

 

P.S. Once I get into a normal updating schedule should I make a Hamilton fic? Or maybe Heathers?

 

P.P.S. I've recently found out I'm an aromantic asexual. That means I don't experience romantic or sexual feelings towards anyone. So ya. ... It really makes it awkward  to write fluffy stuff XD

 

Adieu,

Song

 

**Author's Note:**

> I added my ocs because some comments I would comment but the characters in Miraculous wouldn't. So, I decided to add my weird self into it with my ocs! Do you like the story so far though?


End file.
